Into the light
by RachelWrites51
Summary: Dark. All she sees. Until the sun finds her. The commanding, annoyiing, snotty sun:  Bad description. Just read! Title may change.
1. Awoken

**Quick note before the story (tee hee) it might start out slow but this is a shoujo ai/Yuri story so please obey the rule: Don't like, don't read. Thank you**

Darkness is all I see. Mostly, I see only black leading into a never ending path forward. Sometimes I'll see a faint light in the midst of the darkness. Now you, reading this, might think that I am unhappy or sad with my existence but I am not. I have memories, of a time where I laughed with friends and family. I say that was me but in truth, I don't know for sure if that really is me. I might just be seeing somebody else's life like a movie. I probably don't even have an "existence". Getting back to the light, the light that fills my heart with life, I don't know what it is either. I spend most of my time searching for the light threw the darkness.

It was that time when the darkness spread and I was set free. Free from dark, into this "light".

When I came too, I was laying on slate, or rather smooth rock. I tried to sit up and looked down at my palms. My long hair fell at my sides and I noticed I was sitting in some red liquid. It wasn't blood, as I first thought it was. I looked around and it appeared I was in a cave or some kind of undersea portal. It was all too surreal. Just a moment ago, I was staring into the darkness. Now I was, dare I say, alive. I was alive with a beating heart and lungs that breathed in the cool air. I thought to myself 'but how did I get this form'?

"On your feet."

I turned around abruptly at the voice. A woman stood over me, with her arms folded across her chest. I noticed that she was quite pretty and very young looking. I tried to stand up but my legs gave out under me and I fell against the cold slate once again.

"Jeez! 600 years in a cocoon make your legs broken? Eh Chikane?" She grabbed hold of my arm and helped me stand. 'Chikane? Was she referring to me? She couldn't have been…she said the name with such intensity and yet she said it with a smile.' I thought as I stared at her.

"Chiiikaneee! Did that cocoon infect you with stupid? I command you to speak!" she said to me. Amazing, how she acts and how she looks are complete opposites. She was beautiful and gently looking but when she talked, it turned her into a different girl. She was commanding with her voice and had quite a tone. Yet I didn't sense any hostility from her.

"Am I Chikane?" I asked. She looked at me as if I had asked some impossible question. She replied with "Yes, yes you are. Don't you remember?" She appeared concerned. 'Concerned with me?' I thought 'but why? I just met this girl and she was worried for me?"

Suddenly a memory flashed before me, I was walking with my friend. I've seen this one before.

"_Chikane-chan~ Hurry or we'll be late again." The girl said. _

"_I'm coming, I'm coming-"_

_Himeko-chan!" _

I blinked and I saw the worried girl looking even more worried than before. My body was convulsing. I soon realized that I was being shaken by my shoulders. "Are…Are you Himeko?" I asked. She seemed to relax a bit and smiled "Yes I am Himeko. I am impressed with your guts to call me my name without any honorific."

"Himeko."

"Himeko."

"Himeko" I kept repeating the name. It seemed so familiar yet I don't believe I ever heard it before.

Suddenly my thighs felt drops of water and I looked around and didn't see any water dripping. I was crying.

"Himeko."

"Himeko." I wiped my eyes, wondering why her name brought so many tears to my eyes.

**Quick note before I go- If you watch the anime, I use their faces and some bits from the story. This isn't going to be a lot like the anime. It's my own thought with their faces and bodies. Thanks for reading **


	2. Remembering

**Quick note before we begin- Thank you so much for your reviews. I don't update without them so take a few moments of your time to review. Thank you**

_It was a normal day, as always. I was sitting with Himeko in the rose garden having lunch while she brought up a strange subject._

"_Hey Chikane-chan, do think that the sun could love the moon?" Himeko asked, staring into the big blue sky. "The sun and the moon? Being 93 million miles apart, I don't think it's plausible. Besides the sun is just a star without a will." I replied. This made Himeko smile. "Haha oh Chikane-chan, that's just like you to say something like that." She laughed and tilted her head toward me. She continued with "You really are this schools young prodigy." I smiled back, 'young prodigy huh?' I thought. Leaning towards me, closing in, she whispered "the sun and the moon." Closer and closer until…_

My eyes blinked open and I saw I was no longer in that dark cave. It seemed as though I was in a tatami* room. The door slid open and I saw a woman walk in. 'It's that girl from before!' I thought as I remembered what happened. "You're….Himeko, right?" I asked. "Oh good, you finally woke up." She said, ignoring my question. She sat beside me and stared, almost like she was glaring at me. "What's up with you, Chikane? I go to all the trouble to fetch you and you suddenly start saying my name and bawling like a baby!" she say threw her teeth. I sighed, remembering her attitude. 'This can't possibly be the same girl from my memory. That 'Himeko' was much sweeter.' I thought. She continued her rant "Not to mention you FAINT! You had me worried sick. I had to drag you outta that cave NAKED! You can't imagine the looks people gave me." It must have been a sight.

I looked down to see I was now in a kimono, a white one with a purple obi*. "I'm sorry to put you threw the trouble. Thank you." I said and tried to smile. She looked away and whisper what I thought was "Its fine, just remember already."

Later, I changed into something more appropriate and attended dinner with her. We had salmon with shitake mushrooms and rice, a rather odd dinner*. Though we were eating, I was deep in thought. 'I wonder if she's ever going to explain what's happened so far. What did she mean '600 years?'? I thought as I chewed on a piece of salmon. "Are you enjoying the meal, Chikane?" Himeko asked me as she looked at me. I responded with "Of course, it's very delicious." And we continued to eat.

After we finished eating, Himeko saw me to another room of the house. This room was very different from the one I was in earlier. It had a bed instead of a futon. I bathed and dressed for bed. I sat on the bed but didn't care to lie down. Curiosity struck me about the house I was in so I decided to take a stroll around the outside of the house. I left the room and found a door leading into the garden. I walked quietly until I found a wooden hut. I stepped onto the porch and saw a bow and arrow. I lost breathe and my heart pounded. Unconsciously I picked up the bow and what shocked me more than anything was that I knew how to hold it even though I never held one before. I drew the bow and match the arrow with the bow. I held my stance and looked at the targets placed quite far away from me. I drew the arrow tighter and Released with such intensity I almost lost my balance. The arrow hit bull's eye. I stared at the arrow embedded into the target for what seemed like hours until I heard clapping. I looked to where the clapping came from and I saw Himeko looking at me. So many things were rushing through my mind right at that moment I thought I'd break if I didn't say something. "I've never even held a bow before and yet I hit the target right in the middle!" I exclaimed. She stepped onto the porch and into the moonlight. I stared as she came closer. When we were merely 3 feet apart she said "you really are my Chikane. This means you must have started remembering. This isn't your first time holding a bow and arrow. You were a pro then and you're a pro now. This might now make sense until later but remember this." She stopped speaking and more thoughts rushed through my mind like daggers. I saw her lips move but heard nothing as everything went black and I fell towards the wooden porch floor.

"_You are my captive."_

**Quick note before I end this- I know it's starting slow and I am truly sorry for that but next chapter, everything is going to be explained so maybe you won't be so lost. Please review and rate. THANK YOU**

******= Tatami mats are** **a traditional type of Japanese flooring.**

******=An obi is a sash used to tie up the kimono.**

******=This is a play of the story. The Himeko is the actual anime hated mushrooms. Yet, this one likes them. I find it sad I have to express this is words. There are going to be many plays in this story towards the anime, I'm not going to explain them all to be attentive**


	3. Real life nightmare

**Little note before we start- Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean a lot**** Ok here we go!**

_I stood perfectly, aiming for a bull eye. Everything was quiet. I tightened my stance and was about to release my grip I had on the arrow when I heard footsteps. To my surprise, Arms felt up my sides and tightened around my waist. I was so surprised, in fact, I lost my balance and the arrow went flying through the air. I turned around abruptly to see Himeko-chan. _

"_CHI-KA-NE-CHANNN~" Her voice rang threw the halls. We both fell to the ground, her arms still wrapped around my waist. I salvaged what little patience I had left and turned around and exclaimed "Himeko-chan! What did I tell you about shocking a person with a weapon? I could've really hurt you!" She just smiled, and in return said "It's ok if it's you, Chikane-chan. Kill me then." She obviously found this amusing; on the other hand, I did not. "Don't say such foolish things! If you die-"I stopped short. "Chikane-chan, don't worry. I'm staying right here." She said to put my mind at ease. I thought 'I can read her like a book sometimes...' I sighed and closed my eyed momentarily. Opening them I saw Himeko-Chan's face go black._

"_Yes, right beside you side where I belong, Chikane-samaaaa." Her voice echoed and I suddenly felt myself falling into the darkness as she wrapped her arms tighter around my body so I unable to breathe._

I was awaked by the sound of my own screaming. I also saw Himeko hovering over me with her hands gripped tight onto my shoulders.

"I said WAKE UP!" she shouted and shook me violently. I know my eyed must look like saucers right now. I looked up at Himeko and before I knew it I wrapped my arms around her and held on for dear life. I had never been so scared in my entire life. She sighed and hugged me tight. "It was just a dream, Chikane. Breathe deep." She said so calmly I would have thought it was the other "Himeko-chan" from me so called "memories" It must have been a nightmare.

Several minutes later, I recalled the events prior to my waking up. I had so many questions for Himeko, but the biggest one was "Who was she to me?" I had recovered several memories only about her. At least, I think it's her since this "Himeko" and the "Himeko-chan" from my memories is so cheerful and nice. I guess from the look on my face, she decided something deep inside herself.

The next thing she said shocked me more than anything. In the most formal way I've ever heard her speak she said "I intend to speak honestly about everything that's happened so far. I'm sure you have questions of your own….But I'd like to tell you the whole story first."

She and I went onto the patio and she sloped onto the finished wooden floor. I kneeled next to her. She started "I'm going to start with before you were locked away." I nodded, thought I'm sure she didn't see it. "You and I were best friends, no; we were more than just friends. I loved you." She said the last part with such a far away expression, I'm sure she noticed my staring, though she didn't comment like I thought he would. She continued "It wasn't all personal though, God decided it awhile ago." She said and waved her arm slowing into the sky. "You see, you are what is called a captive. You and I made a contract so when we fought bad guys, you could use my power in battle. I'm sorry if I'm just confusing you. I can't really say what the bad guys are right now since they've changed but we'll know soon. You used a bow and arrow to use my power against them. Perfect, since you were so good at it, and still are." She chuckled to herself, probably thinking of some inside joke. "The 'bad guys' noticed how our mutual love helped us do better when we fought so….They, for lack of better words, preserved you in that weird jelly cocoon and sealed away my power. It wasn't until I saved up what little power I had left over all these years to break the cocoon's barrier and free you." She said and looked up to the starry sky. It wasn't until now that I took note it was still night time. 'Wait….all these years? Oh yeah she said 600 right? Or was it 500?' I thought. I stopped my thought when I said unconsciously "So what have you been doing for so long?" I covered my mouth once I realized I said it aloud.

She looked over to me like I asked "Want to go catch some ghosts?" and again, chuckled a dark chuckle. I shivered just looking at her. She didn't need to say it; I already knew what she was going to say, though I wanted to badly to be wrong.

"I was alone, trying to be with you." She whispered.

"I know it sounds tragic but I was fine, really, just knowing I could see you again one day gave my strength"

I swear with every word she said, I grew smaller, sadder, more frail. I couldn't believe what she was saying. It couldn't be true. I left her all alone? My hands flew to my face and I almost screamed at the pain. At that moment I felt so much pain for her and for myself. A small cry escaped my lips and tears fell below.

She stood abruptly and gazed down at me. I met her gaze, feeling almost numb. Though I haven't recovered all of my memories yet, I knew we had been close. My face flushed, and I thought 'love..?' She had used all past tense, but how does she feel about me now?

"CHIKANE!" she called.

"Now it's time for us to be together again so I won't waste even a single moment being depressed over the past!" she yelled as she embraced me tightly.

I was so overwhelmed by it all, I was sure I fainted. I need to work on not fainting, maybe I'm anemic. What felt like hours later, I was still awake and still hugging Himeko. She dug her hands into my flesh but I felt no pain. Before she disappeared, I'm sure she mumbled "contract" or something rather another.

_We became one, and she melted into my body. It was so warm._

_Yes, this must be what she meant. A "contract" I felt powerful and so in control._

_But, this did not bring me any happiness, not to me nor Himeko. _

_Who I have now learned, loves me._

_What?_

**Little note before I end this, I really hope you get the feeling of this chapter. I put a lot of feeling into it so I hope you felt that**** I try hard with each chapter so all you have to is review and favorite and recommend me to all of your very best friends! Thank you**


	4. Monster

**Ok here we go! We are already on chapter four, weird! Ok well Please continue to leave reviews and comments and if you have criticism please let me know because you can always improve**** Enjoy chapter four!**

I, Chikane, am now entering a state of calm panic. I was standing; at least I think I was.

'_We entered a contract, Chikane.' I heard from my own mind._

I thought my answer. I guess Himeko got sick of the silence and yelled _'I can't read your mind! Say it aloud.'_

"Why did we enter a contract? How?" I asked in the most monotone voice I could muster.

'_We entered a contract for two reasons. One: You and I share a mutual love for each other and our soul's somehow got onto the same wavelength._' She said and sighed in my mind. My face flushed and I swallowed back any sister thoughts of mutual love with Himeko.

'_Two: those "bad guys" I told you about before, want you and I to fight against them and their new familiar. By that I mean, they probably have a new pet they want us to fight. They enjoy our suffering and even more, they get off on playing with us and our lives'_ she continued

I thought for a moment "New pet?" I said aloud without realizing it.

'_Yes, but I have no idea why we formed a contract now when they haven't showed up yet…'_

**BOOMM**

I looked up so see that some heavy storm clouds were coming in and lighting boomed around them.

'Well speak of the devil….' She said roughly. Though I couldn't see her, I knew that she was gritting it threw her teeth.

Though I didn't understand anything, I had this feeling in my heart. This feeling was telling me to be strong and fight against whatever what presented itself before me. I only wish I knew what I had to fight.

I also wish I wasn't sent into a deep sleep for hundreds of years.

I also wish I hadn't left Himeko alone for that long.

I knew I would have to try harder this time around.

What I saw next, to be blunt, scared the sleep right out of me.

I saw a monster. To be more specific, it had four legs, Acquired with pale green fur and large yellow eyes. It almost looked like a mutant form of a dog.

'_Chikane, brace yourself.'_ Himeko said

'_I love you._' She whispered.

"NO! Don't talk like we're dying." I shouted. "I can take this mutant all alone. But I have you so I have no doubt we'll sent him home with his tail between his legs!" I said even though I barely knew what I was talking about.

"Whyyyy isn't it the little priestesses of the sun and the moon?" A voice boomed.

I looked up to see a very pale woman with jet black hair dressed in a maroon cloak with the hood down.

She was standing on the monster, god knows how.

She stared at me with, what I could make out to be, blood red eyes.

"I guess the moon priestess finally woke up from nap and is ready to fight again hmm?" She grinned.

I continued to look up at the women in red, not knowing what to do or say. I guess Himeko felt that same because she remained silent.

"Or maybe, you entered a bind because you want to serve under me?" She folded her arms and widened her smirk.

For a minute, the world swirled and I was pushed back deep into my own mind.

"LIKE HELL! I WOULD RATHER DIE THEN SERVE YOU!" Himeko raged from the outside.

I was pushed forward again and Himeko went back into my head. I saw the woman scowl for a short moment and then went back to that smug, ignorant smirk.

She laughed and remarked "Well, you might just get your wish!" and she looked down at the beast below her. "This is Aku-shin*" She said and kneeled to pet the dog mutant. It purred which gave me shivers. "Aku-shin…" She pointed to us and unfortunately continued with "play time~"

She leaped high off the beast and disappeared into the gray storm clouds. I looked above to see "Aku-shin" flying toward us.

Suddenly, I found myself leading a very difficult life.

**I hope u liked the chapter. I know this was rather short. Only 718 words;-; …anyway, please RRR**

*****Aku-shin….It comes from "evil dog god" or in Japanese "Aku inu-shin". I decided to just take out the "inu" to make it a simple name. At first I was going to make it "evil dog demon" or in Japanese "Aku no inu yasha", but it seemed weird to me so it ended up being "god". **


	5. Waiting for reborn happiness

Hello all! I have been a tad busy lately due to reasons*cough*boyfriend*cough* haha well I hope you enjoy the continuation of "into the light"-pending.

Running, Here I was, running for my very life. Correction, our lives, from this giant beast! I was running at top speed from the monster chasing us at top speed. Of course, Himeko was yelling my ears off from inside, not that I could concentrate anyway.

'_GRAB SOME ARROW! GET A FRIGGIN BOW!' _She yelled.

'_WHERE DOES SHE SEE EITHER ONE OF THOSE?'_ I thought while frantically looking for one of them.

If it could stop chasing me for just a second, I could go to the practice club, but noooo.

I decided to run there anyway. I jumped onto the deck and looked around, my eyes searching so fast. 'THERE!' I thought and I dove to grab the bow and set of arrows. Again I was running, now with a weapon. I needed to get to a high position, I couldn't even attempt to get him at this point.

'Chikane, there's a shrine at the top of those stairs! If you get to the top and shoot one of those arrow laced with my power, we could kill Aku-shin!' Himeko shouted into my ears. Please don't take his name so seriously, really. I ran to the bottom of the steps. There looked to be a million ahead of me. I was already exhausted too. 'Well, can't help it.' I thought and started dashing up the steps.

When I finally reached the top, I took a few moments to catch what little breathe I had. Not knowing what to do, I said "Himeko, how do we do this?"

'Well, first aim at his weak point. That'd be his forehead, by the way. Next, you wanna think really hard on what you need to do. We are gunna pray together, calling power from the moon, for you, and the sun, for me.' She said calmly.

"Sounds like from a shoujo manga" I said and sighed.

Himeko laughed and said 'well in manga, the characters have a happy ending. I hope we do too.'

I did as she said and drew the arrow and aimed at the monster's forehead. I thought really hard about killing the beast. Nothing happened so I got worried_. 'Himeko…Himeko…Please let this work! I do love you and I want to spend my life with you, whatever is left. Ugly here isn't going to ruin that!'_ My thoughts intensified._ 'Oh please moon! Lend me your power and let me save the only person I remember and love!' _I felt something build up inside me and I could even hear Himeko's prayer.

Himeko thought _'Please almighty sun, save my Chikane. I don't care about myself. Just lend me your great power to help out my lover! I beg you! I love her…so please….lend me your strength!'_

The arrow glowed a bright red and shuddered. I smiled and straighten my stance. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" I shouted. Evidently, Himeko shouted the same thing from deep inside. I released the arrow and watched it soar toward the demon. It curved and hit Aku-shin directly in the middle of the forehead. Aku-shin screeched out in pain and his form seemed to shift. I watched on horror. In mere moments, he disappeared. I stared at the scene for a long while, until I felt Himeko's hand on my shoulder. She was smiling.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Himeko was bed-ridden. I just sat by her bed side and held her hand. I thought _'she must have used too much of her power' _

Until one day, she could get on her feet. She seemed strange though. She kissed me a lot and held me more than ever. "I love you" she would say. "I love you" repeating over and over.

About a week later, she got very ill. I'm sad to say, I was expecting it. No doctor could say what she had contracted either. She was just layed in her bed to die. I was by her side the entire time.

"It's time for me to return to the Sun." she said one day. I gasped and stared at her for the longest time. I stroked her hand and said "No...No...No, it's not. You're going to get better, you will."

"It's ok. I did manage to do the one thing I saved all my power for, all my life force." She said.

I stood up abruptly. "YOU USED YOUR LIFEFORCE ON AKU-SHIN?" I screamed "WE COULD HAVE DEFEATED HIM WITHOUT I-"my voice broke and tears rolled down my cheeks. "It..." my voice grew smaller.

"It's time to return to the Sun." she repeated. "But don't worry, we'll see each other again. I'll be back, you can't get rid of me" she joked, even though nothing was really funny. Her weak, pale hand reached up to rub the tears away.

"You….crybaby" She said and smiled.

Her hand dropped.

(Normal POV.)

It was 4:40, and raining. At Himeko's mansion, the maids were at work. One maid, koko-chan, was on duty on cleaning Himeko's bedroom. She cracked the door and stepped back in pure horror, her hand drew to her mouth.

"You are my sunshine…my only sunshine…you make me happy when…" Chikane was drooped over Himeko's dead body, stoking her dead hand and singing.

"When skies are blue…" She had a smile on her face.

"My only sunshine…"

You could hear the maid's footsteps as she ran for help.

(Chikane POV.)

It was late, about 5 o clock now. Not that it mattered. I looked up and saw many stairs. I was back on the moon. I started to climb the stairs. With Himeko dead, I now had to wait for her return to earth so we could redo all of that. No, so we could be together. I believed in her promise that she'd return and I held it to my heart. Reaching the top of the steps, reaching the small temple….

I opened the double doors and walked in slowly. I sat down and stared out to planet earth, awaiting her return. 'My turn to wait for you, Himeko.' I thought.

My eternal Sunshine.

With that, the double doors closed by themselves.

'_Ahh~ we meet again, darkness'_

**OK! Well its over! I might make another story towards this. Like another ending to this (since I am a big believed in more than one predetermined future****) I hope you enjoyed the story. Please read more of my stories that will be posted (and written!) soon**

**Review! Rate! More importantly, READ! **

**I am grateful to those readers and reviewers! Thank you so much**** I know that 5 chapters really isn't much but I didn't want the story to get…boring? Well that will end it! Thank you**


End file.
